


A Little Bit Of Kindness Can Destroy You

by UsagichanP



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: ....I tried to be humorous, Angst, Barebacking, Cuz it's team skull ya kno? They're not all that serious, Er... a medium fast burn actually, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I mean?? I guess some fluff, Jerk With A Heart of Gold, Kisses... lots of kisses, Older!MC, Older!Moon, Pining, Plum is the best big sis, Rating boosted for Chapter 3, Slow Burn, Some chapters will be deep and others fun, Unhealthy turned healthy relationships, didn't work tho lolol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagichanP/pseuds/UsagichanP
Summary: For the first time in your life, you had lost. But a deal's a deal, so you accepted your defeat graciously, and let Guzma take you away to Po town. Most people detested you. You had kicked nearly every single grunt's ass before, sometimes even multiple times. So of course they were suspicious when you waltzed right in with Guzma's arm wrapped around you and a gold skull pendant shining at your neck. You told yourself you'd stay. For him. And honestly, once the 'Skullings' (as Plumeria so eloquently called them) got used to you, it wasn't all the bad. But your loyalty to your new home would be put to the test...





	1. Being a Queen Isn't Easy

**Author's Note:**

> There were actually a lot of y'all who wanted her to lose, so here you go!  
> If you have not read the companion fic "A Little Bit Of Kindness Can Go A Long Way", please read it or this won't make any sense!  
> This fic will get progressively darker as we explore Guzma's past and motivations more.  
> Please enjoy~

You were honestly shocked at Guzma's newfound strength. While he was never easy, you found yourself actually struggling quite a bit. But you had hope. You had never lost a battle, not once in your life. And you weren't planning on losing such an important battle. However, all the hope you had in you disappeared when Guzma pulled an completely unexpected move and brought out his beloved Golisopod, making it fire a critical-hit Razor Shell, immediately 1 Hit KO-ing your strongest pokemon Incineroar. He couldn't contain a laugh at your shocked expression. With shaking hands you summoned Mimikyu. She was your last pokemon, your last hope. She was already a little roughed up, but you healed her up quickly. Guzma still had 2 pokemon left, his Golisopod and an Ariados. He smirked when you pulled out Mimikyu. He tossed out Ariados onto the battle field. With a single move, Ariados decimated your Mimikyu with a swift Shadow Sneak move. Your jaw dropped as you realized you had no pokemon left- you had lost the battle. Even Guzma looked slightly surprised that he won, but then he erupted into a victorious roar.

"YES! I WIN! MY WIN! GUZMA'S WIN!!" He grinned and laughed, obviously pleased with himself. His grunts hooted in the background. "So, princess. You lost. I won. You know what that means, don't you?" He leaned down till he was looking you in the eyes. In spite of yourself, you felt your face flush.

You gulped hard. "....It means I have to come with you, right?" You tried to avoid his eyes, but he grabbed you by the chin and forced you to look at him. His grey eyes bored into yours.

"That's right, princess. No one can beat ya boy Guzma!" He crowed in pride.

"Well actually, I beat you three times already." You retaliated. Guzma narrowed his eyes and huffed.

"Whatever. Still, that means you get to come with me and join Team Skull! Trust me, you'll love it. It might take some getting used to, but everyone's like family there." He clapped you on the shoulder, almost knocking you over, and gave a hearty chuckle.

You gave a nervous laugh. To be truthful, you were pretty anxious. You probably wouldn't be welcomed with opened arms by the members of Team Skull. You were different, an outsider, a snob who doesn't know the hardships of life. But you let yourself get dragged by the wrist onto an oversized Crobat ("it's just big boned!" one of the grunts insisted) The Crobat was surprisingly fast, and you reached Po Town within a minute. You started shivering when rained poured down on you as you entered Po Town. It was cool in Po Town, rather surprising since Alola's rains were almost always warm. You rubbed your arms to warm yourself up from the sudden change in temperature. Guzma wrapped an arm around you lazily, making you forget about the cold and your body heat up. "You'll get used to it princess. I suppose it's a bit cooler compared to the rest of Alola, but it's not as cold as Mount Lanakila!" He chuckled, but his smile dropped when he saw your unamused expression. "Aw, chill out girlie. What, you don't like the rain? You want me to get you an umbrella?" The grunts behind him snickered.

The nearest guards spotted Guzma, and dutifully parted aside and made a pathway for him. "Welcome back boss!" "Hey, who's that girl boss?" "Oohh, she's cute! What's her name?" "She looks sorta familiar..." "Oh yeah! She kicked our asses once! Aww boss, watcha doin' with her? Why are you bringin her to our town yo?" Grunts swarmed around Guzma, peppering him with questions and trying to get a glimpse of you.

You tried to make yourself smaller and curled your arms in. Guzma's arm around your shoulder tightened. "All in due time, grunts. You'll find out sooner or later." With that he pulled you into the large mansion in the center of Po Town.

Oh, you didn't like the look of this place already. Graffiti was everywhere, broken furniture strewn all over the place, and the busted lighting fixtures made it look like a storm of wild animals had rampaged through the house (However, instead of animals, it was teenagers. Close enough)

"YO PLUM! COME HERE!" Guzma yelled into the decrepit house, loud voice echoing off the walls. His eyes flickered to you, carefully watching your every move. Honestly, he was surprised you hadn't tried to bolt or go back on your deal already. You had guts, and he admired that.

The sound of sneakers thumping against wood grew nearer as Plumeria stepped into the room. She smelled of Kebia berries and sweat. Based on the towel around her neck and the perspiration dripping from her skin, it seemed she had just finished working out. "Hey Boss, what's up?" She stopped when she saw you. "Ohh, it's your little trainer crush. What's she doing here?" You blushed when she called you his crush.

Guzma squeezed your shoulder. "She lost a battle with me, and now she has to join Team Skull. As my co-boss. Second boss in command. Female Boss. She-Boss. Boss II. Boss babe. Bodacious Bad Bitch Boss-" Both you and Plumeria yelled "SHUT UP!!" at the same time. Guzma got the hint. "Anyways, she's part of the family now."

"You sure that's a good idea, Boss? She looks sorta uncomfortable." Plum scrutinised you, scanning your reaction and body language. "Should she have a choice whether to join or not?" She put her hands on her hips. "Hey girlie, do you even want to join Team Skull? 'Cuz you sure as hell don't look like it."

You gulped, shivering under Guzma and Plumeria's intense stares. The pressure from Guzma's hand on your shoulder hurt now, almost strong enough to leave bruises. Your nails dug into your palms and you slowly nodded. "Y-Yes. I want to join." Looking up at the taller man beside you, you quickly added, "For Guzma."

Plumeria looked unimpressed. "Uh-huh. That's not a good enough reason." She held up a finger to stop Guzma from saying something. "'S fine if you want to spend time with Boss. Kinda cute actually. But Team Skull is for a certain kind of people. You wouldn't understand what we're about, little miss trainer."

"I don't care! She lost the bet, she's coming with me. Boss's orders." Guzma fumed. Yep, he was definitely leaving bruises now. "She'll learn. She'll see." He squeezed your arm even harder, making you gasp softly in pain. Guzma froze and looked at you. When he saw the black and blue marks, he recoiled and released your shoulder quickly. "Oh, shit. Fuck, I hurt you." He whipped his head towards Plumeria when she snorted. "Shut the fuck up! I bruised her!"

"Yeah, I know. She's tiny, ain't she?" She looked at your shoulder. "Ouch. How the hell did you do that, Boss? Looks pretty bad." She poked your bruise, hard, making you hiss in pain. Guzma swatted her hand away.

"Don't fucking touch her!! You like, uh, need a bandage or something?" Guzma looked genuinely worried. You couldn't help but giggle. He drew back with a confused expression.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just- it's cute." Guzma looked even more confused. "You're so worried over a little bruise. That's really sweet of you... Boss." You smiled up at him. Guzma's face twitched and turned red at you calling him "Boss".

"Ya boy Guzma ain't nowhere near cute! The hell you talkin bout?" He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. His face twitched again when Plumeria burst out into peals of laughter. "Shut the fuck up Plum!!"

"Although I wouldn't exactly describe him as cute, it is certainly interesting to see him worried over someone. Maybe you're alright." She shrugged. "Fine. Welcome to Team Skull, girlie." You were about to say thank you when she pulled you into a headlock and started rubbing her knuckles on your head roughly, making you squeal in surprise. "That means were family now, ok? You need help, just go to ya big sis Plum. You need advice, go to ya big sis Plum." She lowered her voice. "You need dried Berries, go to ya big sis Plum. I'll be there for you." You nodded and tried to pull your head out of her grip, but she held on. "Wait, you're a Boss now, right? So technically you're higher up than me... But whatever! I'm older and more experienced, so I'm still your big sis Plum!" Ruffling your hair one more time, she finally released you from her death grip. You tried to smooth your hair out in vain, then gave up. Well, nearly everyone in Team Skull had messy hair, so you wouldn't look that out of place. "Oh yeah, and we need to get you some new clothes. Team Skull knows a thing or two about fashion!" Plum boasted. You bit back a snarky "Hell no you don't. You're wearing sweatpants that are two sizes too big." But you let Plum drag you away, her promising Guzma that she'll make you look like a suitable Team Skull Queen.

You refused to let her dye your hair- not yet anyway. You gulped as Plum fastened a black choker around your neck, a large gold skull symbol glimmering against the dark fabric. It had to be gold- you were the new boss of Team Skull, of course. You closed your eyes and let her draw a dramatic wing of eyeliner on your lids (she claimed 'the bolder, the better') and smooth wine red lipstick over your lips. You let her paint your nails black ('standard protocol in the Skull family. No exceptions, Boss.') and tattoo the Team Skull symbol on your right wrist. Thank Arceus it's a temporary tattoo. You don't know how you could ever face your mother again if your came home with a purple skull marking your wrist forever.

You stared at the outfit laid out on the bed. "Ain't that fashionable as hell? Told ya Team Skull knows fashion!" Plum crowed. She thumped you on the back, making you grunt. "All eyes will be on you, the new queen of Team Skull!"

You bit your lip. "I dunno.... I don't really like being the center of attention. Especially not in these clothes." You gestured to the outfit in front of you.

"Awww come on, it's not that bad! Yeah there's a lil' bit of cleavage and the skirt's a bit short, but it's okay! Guzma would smack any guy eyeing you up. Don't worry about it, Queenie!" She assured you, thumping you on the back again. "Now get undressed."

You complied, albeit a bit unwillingly. "It's not just the outfit though. I don't like being the center of attention in general. Besides, all the grunts hate my guts, since I've kicked their butts in battle before. I won't exactly be Miss Popular." You said, wiggling out of your shorts.

"You'll be fine, Queenie. The grunts can be a little stupid, yeah, but they're good kids. They'll get used to you." She straightened your tank top. "Don't look at me like that. Just because you're my boss, doesn't mean I'm gonna lace up your shoes for you." She sat on the bed, watching you get dressed. "But serious talk. Moon- that's your name, yeah?- I know you don't like being here. You seem uncomfortable. And I get that. You're in a foreign environment, wearing weird clothes, surrounded by angsty teenagers who probably hate your guts. But by the look in your eyes, I can tell you're determined to do this. I mean, you could always just pretend to be one of us for a day, then slip out at night and return to your normal life. Yet you don't seem like you're gonna do that. You say you're staying for Guzma, that's cool. But please, Moon... Give Team Skull a chance. All of us.... or should I say, the grunts are broken people who are angry at the world. They feel like the world's against them. They're homeless, broke, got nowhere to go. Team Skull's a family, not just an evil organization. You don't know how it feels to be mocked by your peers for being weak. But I think... I think that Team Skull needs an outsider's view. You live a pretty good life, yeah? Got money, family, friends.... You don't understand what it's like. If you join Team Skull... No,  _when_ you join Team Skull, you'll be forced to open your eyes to the darker side of life. To a world your entitled ass didn't know existed. I think you'll grow as a person if you realize that the world is not all sunshine and rainbows and try to see from our perspectives. You'll actually learn a lot being here." She took a deep breath. "And please don't stay cuz you think we're some charity case or something. We're not. Stay because you want to. Stay because you're willing to see what Team Skull's all about." She stared straight into your eyes. "Okay?"

You nodded. You gazed at each other for a long time, daring the other to look away first. Finally Plumeria broke the tension with a smirk. She got up off the bed and took off your jacket. "Nah, fam. Hang the jacket over your shoulders. It makes you look much more cooler. More like a boss." She adjusted the jacket, then stepped back to admire your outfit. "Not bad, not bad! Put your hand on your hip and shift your weight to one leg." You did as you were told. "Now give me a confident, sexy smirk." You stifled a laugh and smirked for her. She directed you to scoot a little to the left and ruffle your hair, which you did. "Lo and behold, the Queen of Team Skull! Hurrah!!" She shouted. Before you could react, she whipped out her phone and took a picture. 

"Wha- Hey! Delete that!" You tried to grab Plumeria's phone, but she giggled and held it out of reach. "Come on, Plumeria! You tricked me!"

"Wait till the grunts and Guzma see this!" She tried to text her underlings while still holding her phone above her head, but the phone slipped out of her hands and fell onto the bed.

You both dove for it, you screeching about how she didn't even ask to take a picture and her snickering at your desperateness. Of course Plumeria reached it first, and opened up the texting app. "Dude, Grunt E will be so jelly! You have a great body, Queenie."

"N-No! A-As your boss, I order you not to send that picture Plumeria!" You shouted, voice stuttering a bit. Plumeria stopped texting and stared up at you with wide eyes. You froze, afraid that you had made her angry. But she simply burst into laughter.

"First day on the job and you're already giving out orders, I see. Fine, fine, I won't send it. But you did look pretty damn good, if I do say so myself." She deleted her message to the grunts' group chat. "I'm still keeping that picture for myself, though." You groaned and flopped onto the bed next to her. She snickered and poked at your side. "No time for beauty rest, Queenie. You still have to properly introduce yourself to the Skullings and eat dinner." She rolled her eyes when you mumbled an unconvincing "I'm not hungry." "Don't give me that bullshit. You embarrassed to go out in your new digs? 'S alright. Big sis Plum will be there to make sure you're not mobbed. For better or for worse." She shrugged.

"Thanks, Plum." You managed to lift your head off the pillow to look at her. She raised her eyebrow before breaking out into a grin.

"No problem! Now come on Queenie. Our cute lil' henchmen are waiting for us." She dragged you off the bed and into the hallway. "Hold on, lemme get Boss." She left you in the hallway and raced off to get Guzma.

Now that you were alone, you got a real good look at the state of Team Skull's mansion. You had the urge to clean the place up- your family had raised you to be clean and tidy, and this was anything but. The stair railings were broken in many places, graffiti composed of skull symbols and love messages littered the cracked walls, and the hall reeked of spray paint and cheap perfume- this was apparently the girl's hallway.

A minute later you heard stomping behind you and turned to see Guzma and Plumeria behind you. Plumeria pointed at you. "See Boss? She's a beaut. Pretty nice, huh?"

You tried not to shy away from Guzma's gaze. His initial reaction was disbelief, then amazement, then approval, then what could almost be called lust. He walked up at you in big strides and pinned you against the wall, towering over you. You looked up and saw his pupils dilating and a sexy smirk painted on his face. "Well look at you, princess. I like it." He purred. "Now you've transformed from a princess..." He reached out and touched the golden skull on your neck, grinning when you shivered as he brushed his fingers across your collarbone. "...to a queen." You felt like melting under his smouldering gaze, but tried your best not to show it. 

"And you are my king." You whispered. He threw up an eyebrow at that, surprised by your boldness. Just when you were close enough to kiss him, he pulled back and looked at Plumeria.

"Hey Plum, get the grunts outside the Poke Center in 10 minutes." He called. 

Plumeria nodded. "Roger, Boss!" she barked and ran off to rally the grunts. That left you and Guzma alone in the hallway.

"Ya know, I'm surprised you're goin' through with this. Gettin' all dressed up like this... It's almost like you actually want to join Team Skull." He was so close you could feel his body heat, and his scent swirled in the air.

"A deal's a deal, right?" You hastily made an excuse.  Guzma shrugged in response.

"Yeah, I guess. Still, you got guts. I like that about you. I like a lot of things about you, my queen." He leaned in to kiss you. You stood on your toes to get higher up. Your lips were just about to touch when-

"Yo Boss we got- uhh, sorry." A poor male Grunt threw his hands up in defence when Guzma whipped around and growled at him. "I, er, um... all the Grunts are ready, Boss. We can, uh, wait until you're done with... whatever." He tried to see you, but Guzma blocked you from his sight. He growled again, and the Grunt promptly made his exit.

Guzma huffed and stepped away from you. "For fucks sake... Those fuckin' idiots don't know how to knock." He groaned and dragged his hand across his eyes. You silently commented to yourself that he probably didn't knock either. Hypocrite. 

"Well now, it's time to go meet your new family. Don't be shy. I'll crush em if they say anything mean to ya." He cracked his fists to emphasise this. 

You nodded and followed him silently to the Poke Center. There, a crowd of grunts standing around, buzzing about what was going on and why they were called here.

"YO, LISTEN UP GRUNTS!" Guzma yelled to get their attention. You hid behind him. They whirled around and fell quiet. 

"As some of you have already found out, we have a new member. Be good to her, or I'll smack you." Some of the grunts looked at each other. A new member? They had heard rumours about Guzma's nemesis coming into town, but not a new member. 

"Here she is... The new (co) Boss and Queen of Team Skull, Moon!" You stepped out from behind him, trying your best not to buckled under pressure. You felt dozens of eyes on you, wide in shock, disbelief, anger, confusion and a wide variety of emotions. 

"Yo Boss, I thought she was like, a good girl or somethin'. Why is she suddenly with us?" One grunt called out. The others murmured in agreement.

"She ain't anymore though!" Guzma smacked you on the yip, making you yelp. "And she's here because I want her here. She's your new Boss and don't you forget it." He pointed to the shiny gold skull at your throat. The grunts mumbled in resignation. 

"So, it doesn't work like getting a promotion or something? You just like, get chosen to be a Boss or Admin or whatever?" One Grunt questioned. The Grunt beside him smacked him on the head.

"No, numbskull! Why would I ever promote an idiot like you?" Guzma scolded. "Y'all are stupid." He rubbed his temples in exasperation. You couldn't suppress a giggle from slipping out. He looked at you from the corner of his eye and smirked.

"So, to summarize it for you morons, she's the new Boss/Queen of Team Skull. Any questions?" Guzma stared at the crowd of delinquents. The Grunt from earlier raised his hand. Guzma looked so done at this point. "What is it Grunt F?" 

"Soooo, it  _doesn't_ work like a promotion thing? Cuz like, I've been working really hard and- AAAGH" Whatever he was about to say was cut off by a Fomantis curled up into a ball being thrown at his head. It knocked him backwards and planted him flat on the ground. Guzma and the grunts started laughing, and then you did too. 

"See, girlie? You're not dead. Everything will turn out fine." Guzma wrapped an arm around you and patted your shoulder. You blushed a soft pink.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not dead. Hooray." You said weakly. The grunts had gathered around the fallen one, poking his face with a stick. After a minute, he flashed a thumbs up and opened his eyes. The crowd cheered and Fomantis chirped happily. You and Guzma watched the grunts parade around for a few minutes.

"They seem... happy. I thought that everyone would be super depressed and angsty." You said, watching a grunt throw Pokebeans into his Golbat's mouth.

"Oh, we are depressed and angsty. But we're a family, yo. We're a close knit brother and sisterhood. We cheer each other up. One of the most important rules of Team Skull is 'help a bro out'. And we take that shit seriously." Guzma responded. 

"I see." You looked up as a raindrop hit your nose, then another. In the blink of an eye, a thick sheet of rain poured down onto you and Team Skull. You squeaked and tried to cover your head with your jacket, but the rest of Team Skull seemed unaffected.

"It's just a little water, girlie. Nothin' to worry about." Guzma chuckled. Suddenly, a loud bell rang from the mansion.

"HEY SKULLINGS! DINNERS READY!!" Plumeria yelled. All the grunts got up quickly and rushed towards the house, eager for food. You and Guzma looked at each other, then walked towards it as well.

* * *

 

You had been the new Queen of Team Skull for about 2 months now. You hadn't been outside of Po Town since you arrived. Turns out being a higher up in a gang like Team Skull meant you had lots of free time, which you mostly spent with Plumeria watching soap operas like The Young and Anxious, Sex and the Poke Center, etc. It wasn't bad though, you had a lot of fun. Plumeria turned out to be right- you had definitely grown used to Team Skull and had started understanding their view. You had grown used to trying to beat all the other girls to the bathroom first thing in the morning and borrowing each other's makeup. You has grown used to putting on eyeliner and not caring about how your hair looked. You had grown used to listening to the shitty singing competitions between the male and female grunts on Friday Karaoke Night. Honestly, there was some part of you that was having more fun being in Team Skull than in your normal life. They just... didn't care. They didn't judge if you couldn't draw well, and praised you on your stellar pancakes. They probably were being a bit more enthusiastic about your accomplishments due to you being their boss, but whatever. And they definitely respected your battling skills. Just because you lost to Guzma once doesn't mean you weren't a strong battler. When one Grunt dared you to beat them, saying they were the strongest Grunt of them all, you one hit Ko'd their entire team using only one pokemon. That shut them up.

One particularly balmy morning, Guzma burst into your room while you were changing. "Hey girlie, wanna get some co- oh." Instead of looking away and running out like anyone else would, he just stood there like an asshole and let out a low wolf whistle. He didn't leave until you threw your bra at him (which perfectly landed over his glasses) and threatened to burn his Rage Candy Bar stash, which at that point he hissed, flipped you the middle finger and stood outside to wait in the hall. Fucker didn't even return the bra you threw at him. 

When you were dressed, you stepped outside into the hallway and grabbed the bra from Guzma. "Thanks for walking in on me, jerk. Now, what were you saying?" Guzma didn't even pretend to not be checking you out, admiring the snug way your skirt hugged your hips. He didn't respond till you snapped your fingers in front of his face.

"Oh! Right, right. I was wonderin' if we could get some cocoa from Tapu Village! Personally, I think they make the best in all of Alola. I saw you drinking yours with a bit of MooMoo Milk mixed in once. Maybe I should give it a try." You stifled a laugh. He certainly seemed chipper this morning. " 'Sides, you haven't gone out yet as Team Skull Queen, right?" You blinked and realized that was true. You were comfortable enough in your new skin, and you looked so different that only those who knew you very well could recognize your current self from your old self.

"Ok. I'm down for that. Let me put on some makeup and let's go." You agreed then rushed off to the bathroom.

* * *

You had never seen such perfect weather on Ula'Ula Island. Then again, you hadn't seen much of it since you were whisked away to Po Town. A cool breeze swept through the area, ruffling your hair a bit. Since there was practically no one around, Guzma allowed you to hold his hand while you walked. You had to agree with him, Tapu Village made the best Tapu Cocoa. ("It's because it has Tapu in the name. There's no other explanation." Guzma swore)

You were walking and talking with him when someone bumped into you. "Hey, watch it!" You barked. The offender turned around. Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped in shock.

There was Lillie, green eyes sparkling under the sun and blond hair blowing in the wind. Time seemed to stop and you stared at each other. "M-Moon?" Lillie's voice was quiet, moreso than usual. "Moon is that you?" You managed a small nod. Lillie broke out into a smile. She stepped forward to hug you, but you stepped back without thinking, making her stop in her tracks. "W-What's wrong? What happened to you? Why are you dressed like that?" You remained silent. Her eyes drifted over to Guzma, who stood there with a confused expression on his face. " _You..._ " Lillie narrowed her eyes. "YOU DID THIS!" She shouted. She took a step closer and stared at Guzma. "You did this. You... You son of a beyotch!!" 

Guzma raised and eyebrow and looked at you. "Do you know this chick?" 

Your heart caught in your throat. Slowly you shook your head no. "What?" Lillie gasped. "Did he brainwash you that badly that you forgot me?" Her eyes filled with tears. Your eyes filled with tears too, but you refused to look at her. She tried to grab your arm, but you pulled away. 

"Go away, Lillie." You said simply. You broke away from Guzma's hand and rushed off.

"Bitch. Don't fuckin' touch her. She's not your friend anymore." Guzma growled at Lillie. He walked off in your direction to try and find you. No one was there to see the tears roll down Lillie's cheeks.

You managed to calm yourself down by time Guzma found you, and somehow stopped yourself from crying. Guzma wasn't the comforting type, but he knew well enough to give you some space, and hug you back if you wrapped your arms around him. You told him you were fine, you were just a little upset after seeing an old friend, and to go back to Po Town. Once you landed in the mansion, you walked upstairs into your bedroom and said you were changing for dinner.

You totally didn't cry.

(Just kidding. You cried.)

 

 


	2. Goddamnit Salandit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as you loved Plumeria, you fucking hated her pokemon. Specifically her Salandit "Sally" (You can't believe Plum named it such an uncreative name, but whatever) Problem was, "Sally" seemed to be obsessed with you. Whenever that slimy beast of a lizard was released from her pokeball, you would hide. One time you let her lick you, blissfully unaware of the pheromones in her spit. But it was already too late when Plumeria cheerfully told you of the effects of Salandit's hormone-filled saliva. And Guzma was in the room at the time. After that fiasco, you avoided Sally the Salandit like the plague. But when it got loose and started wrecking the mansion, you took it upon yourself to catch it. Not exactly the best idea on your part...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo bros this awesome person @sinnamonsmoo on tumblr made [fanart](http://usagichanp.tumblr.com/post/155129275130/sinnamonsmoosubmitted-not-sure-if-it-sent-last) of this fic and!! I'm still screaming 9 hours later   
> I plan on upping the rating in Chapter 3 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Homework is kicking my ass and I ended up crying over science hw (and usually I love science)  
> "Now you were trapped in a room with a fiery lizard determined to cover you in its gross sexy slobber" is the best/weirdest sentence I've ever written (in a fanfiction, that is. I've said MUCH weirder stuff irl)  
> I tried humor but??? I'm not funny at all so like.... FACK.   
> so uh yea enjoy fuckers

"Fucking goddammit!" You grumbled. After 4 months with Team Skull, you had certainly started cussing more. And now you had a good reason to. You were having a stare down with Sally the fucking Salandit, who was currently perched in the rafters of the Team Skull mansion. "I may be short, but I will find a way up there if you do not come down here." You shouted at the Salandit. She just stared back at you then blinked one eye at a time. "Come on! I'll... I'll feed you some Pokebeans if you stop being a little BITCH and get off the rafters!" You tried to coax her, but Sally shook her head and stuck her tongue out at you. You were getting pissed. No, you were already pissed. You were fuming. "How the hell does Plumeria deal with you? You are such a little shit." Sally whipped her tail around and hissed. "Oh come on! Pleaseget down here, Sally.  _Please!!_ " The Salandit cocked her head as considering your pleads, then jumped off the rafters. You felt a split second of relief, then replaced with terror as you saw Sally dive-bombing towards your face. "Aw hell no!" You tried to dodge and run, but Sally managed to cling to your back and dig her claws into your jacket. You shrieked and squirmed wildly, trying to knock her off. "No! Bad Salandit! Get OFF!" Finally you did the sensible thing and took off your jacket, flinging it across the room. The jacket covered the Salandit, and for a brief moment you thought it was over. 

You approached the bound Salandit timidly, moving slowly as not to startle it. You leaned over the coat and reached out to pick up the covered pokemon. With a cry, the Salandit leaped out of your jacket, tongue swinging from it's mouth. It whipped its tongue out at you, trying to lick your face, but you moved out of the way just in time. You backed up in fear, nearly tripping over the staircase. Salandit moved teasingly slow towards you, glaring at you like you were its next prey. 

"Not again..." You whimpered. You turned and ran up the stairs as quickly as you could, the stomping of the Salandit sounding behind you. The chase was on now- _you_ were the target now, not the other way around. Pure, pheromone filled Salandit spit was hard to wash off- three showers at least. You remembered that Guzma was supposed to get home from a meeting with his mysterious benefactor, and he could come at any time now. And while usually you loved making out with Guzma for hours on end, Plumeria warned you that they were sex hormones, and you didn't want your first time with Guzma to be because of some snarky pokemon covering you in spit. 

You ran upstairs and tried to hide in one of the Grunt's room, but the Salandit zoomed in before you could close the door. Now you were trapped in a room with a fiery lizard determined to cover you in its gross sexy slobber. You grabbed a small lamp in defence. Salandit spat poison at the lamp, burning a hole through it. "Sorry, Grunt D." You muttered under your breath. "What do you want?! Why do you want to lick me so badly?!" You yelled at the Salandit. She simply moved closer and tried to lick your leg. You kicked back lightly. As much as you'd love to dropkick Sally the Salandit over Po Town's wall, she was still Plumeria's pokemon, and you doubt Plumeria would be pleased if you harmed her precious toxic lizard. 

An idea came to you. If you managed to trap her mouth shut, then Sally wouldn't be a problem. You could lift her up and carry her to Plumeria, who was probably taking her afternoon nap. Slowly you moved towards the window and tore off a chunk of the already shredded curtain to use as a gag. "Nice Sally... Come here... Don't lick me please..." You hid the gag behind you and beckoned to Salandit. She eyed you up but leisurely crawled towards you. When she was close enough, you grabbed her with a tight grip, and clamped her mouth shut. She squirmed in discomfort as you tied the gag around her mouth. "Serves you right." You stuck your tongue out at her. She narrowed her eyes and wriggled harder in your hands. 

Holding her at an arms distance, you marched up to Plumeria's room. You slammed the door open. Plumeria looked up from lighting a berry cigar. "Hey Bo- why do you have Sally? And why does she have a gag around her mouth?"

You sighed heavily. "Listen Plum. I love you, you're like a sister to me, but I hate your Salandit. This little fucking fire fanny has been trying to lick me all damn day. I am not having it." You threw Sally at Plumeria, who seemed to be happy to be back in her owner's arms. 

Plumeria snorted. "Fucking fire fanny? Well, you've certainly changed from when you first came here." She removed the gag from her pokemon's mouth. Sally chirped happily in response. 

"How the hell did it even get out?" You asked, folding your arms across your chest. Plumeria shrugged and took a long drag. 

"When I take a nap, I let my pokemon out to like, stretch their legs. Sally's pretty smart, so I wouldn't be surprised if she figured out how to open the door. Such a clever girl!" She scratched Sally under her chin, earning a happy purr. 

"Just... Just keep her away from me." Plumeria rolled her eyes and nodded at your request. "She's out to get me, I swear!"

"Alright Queenie. But come here for a sec. I got something to tell ya." You came forward, intrigued. With a signal from Plumeria, Salandit give your face a long sloppy lick as soon as you came close. You screamed and tried to wipe the slobber off. Plumeria burst out laughing. Her pokemon laughed as well.

"I can't believe you Plum!" You sobbed. She just laughed harder when you tried to wipe the salivia on your skirt and got your hand stuck to the fabric. "Not funny!"

"Oh yes it is. It's fucking hilarious." She snickered. You both turned as the door opened to reveal none other than Guzma. 

"Yo Plum, you won't believe what I just sto- Moon? Why are you looking at me like that? Why do you smell so good?" He took a step towards you and you instinctively backed up.

"RESIST THE PHEROMONES GUZMA!" You yelled, then shoved him out of the way and rushed out the door. Guzma looked after you with a very confused expression on his face. He turned to Plumeria, expecting an answer, but she only replied by laughing until her stomach hurt.

You felt bad about using up the rest of the month's hot water, but no way were you going to try to shower by standing out in the rain naked for hours.

* * *

"YO LISTEN UP ALL BOSSES, GRUNTS AND CUNTS!" Plumeria yelled from the rooftop of the mansion. "I GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YA!" The Grunts looked up from playing Go Feebas to stare at Plumeria. You and Guzma came out from your usual "make out" spot near a corner of the wall surrounding Po Town. You made sure to adjust your jacket to cover up your hickies. 

"Look at this shit! My pokemon's evolved!" She said proudly, chest puffed out. She threw her pokeball, to reveal.... a Salazzle. The smile dropped from your face immediately. The grunts ooed and ahhed over the Salazzle, which haughtily posed, showing off its new form for all to see. The Salazzle turned, then made direct eye contact with you. You broke into a sprint.

Sally the Salazzle jumped off the roof and ran after you. Unfortunately for you, Salazzle was in the top 50 fastest pokemon in Alola, and she certainly showed it as she caught up to you in a couple strides. In desperation, you clambered on top of a broken down truck. She effortlessly jumped on top of the truck. You eyed the nearest building. It was about 5 feet away. In school, you were always very good at the long jump. You backed up a little, then jumped towards the building. You barely managed to land on the roof, knocking off some shingles in the process. The Grunts whooped and shouted encouragement. "You can do this Boss!" "I believe in you Boss! You can beat that lizard!" You nodded quickly, acknowledging their cheering. Sally seemed surprised at you making such a bold move, but then jumped on the roof with you easily. There wasn't a building you could jump to near by. You were trapped.

"Why is it always me?! There are plenty of other girls around here! Cover someone else in your spit, not me!!" You complained. Sally snapped her teeth at you.

"It's cuz you're hot as fuck Boss!" A female Grunt yelled at you. The others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Grunt E! Emily, right? Your real name is Emily, yeah? Thanks Emily!" You called back.

"OH EM GEE! Boss knows my name!" Emily squealed. She looked like she was about to faint from excitement. 

Sally moved closer. You backed up until you were at the edge of the roof. Any farther back and you'd fall off. "Plumeria... Help me! If she licks me, chaos will ensue! There's tons of boys around here, and Salazzle's pheromones attract males right? I don't want to be chased after by a horde of boys!" You shrieked. 

"But that'd be so funny... And besides, we're Team fuckin' Skull. Chaos is our thing!" Plumeria replied, a shit eating grin on her face. The grunts started to smirk as well.

"PLUM I SWEAR TO ARCEUS...!" You barked. A shingle slipped under your foot. You wobbled and nearly fell over. Sally leaned way, way too close. Her sweet stench invaded your senses. She opened her mouth and you squeezed your eyes shut.

"Alright Sally, that's enough!" Plum called at the last moment. Salazzle turned to look at her, looked back at you and narrowed her eyes, then ran back to Plumeria to return to her pokeball.  You opened one eye, and breathed a sigh of relief. You flipped Sally off behind her back. 

"Yeah, fuck you Sal- AHH!" You screamed as you tumbled backwards and fell off the roof. Luckily for you, you fell on grass and not concrete or stone. The Grunt stared at you, not sure what to do. Then you started cracking up and they laughed too. Even Plum and Guzma snorted. You wobbly got to your feet and brushed off your skirt.

"Karma!" Plum snickered. "Pure karma! That's what you get for making fun of Sally!" You rolled your eyes in response. 

"Shut it, Plum. Come on, the new episode of Sex and the Pokecenter is coming on." You said. Plum gasped and grabbed Guzma's wrist to look at his watch.

"Damn you're right! Alright Boss, let's go. Sorry for teasin ya." She wrapped an arm around your shoulder as you walked back into the mansion.

"It's okay Plum. Now let's go. I read that Carry gets a new boyfriend this episode." You replied. Plum snorted in disbelief. You chatted with her all the way back to the house.

 

 

Thank Arceus you never saw that evil lizard again. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i pissed a cactus out my dick
> 
>  
> 
> hmu @usagichanp on tumblr


	3. Home Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When you told Plum that you hadn't gone all the way with Guzma yet, she started cracking up. "Not even 3rd base?" She asked. "Nope." She laughed even harder. You wondered if she got her glorious abs from laughing. It's not like you hadn't tried. But every time things got hot n heavy, you were interrupted. It had gotten annoying, actually. Whether it was a Grunt reporting a new pokemon they stole, or one of the younger members presenting a new Buginium Z, or Plumeria calling them down for dinner, you and Guzma never had any time to actually get it down. It was _really_ embarrassing when a Grunt caught you kissing Guzma, his hands up your shirt and you grinding on his lap. You couldn't look that Grunt in the eye for weeks. But you were determined to reach your goal. The goal of getting the D, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMM FINALLY  
> dicks out for Guzma   
> it's a double update to cover up the shitte that is chapter 2  
> I'm not good at writing smut...or humor.... I'm not good at writing in general (๑ˊ▵ॢˋ̥๑)  
> but whatever, right?  
> ok enjoy you horny heathens  
> (...what does heathens mean again? I was going for an alliteration)

At this point, you stopped even trying to cover up your hickies. When the Grunts first saw them, they went red and started whispering. Guzma shut them all up with one glare. For the first month, you were extremely self conscious about the love bites littering your neck, trying your damnedest to cover them with concealer and your jacket, but eventually you gave up. The Grunts and Plumeria stopped caring too. Guzma even told you it was hot walking around, shamelessly displaying his marks. He loved giving you the darkest bruises possible and biting until he drew blood. He wanted the world to see you were his.

Guzma was a bit...possessive sometimes. He growled at boys trying to talk to you, and you caught him sniffing your clothes more than once. But it never got out of hand, and if it did you weren't afraid to tell him off for it. Sometimes he would hug you from behind out of the blue and wouldn't let go until you hugged him back. According to Plumeria, he wouldn't stop blabbering about you when he was drunk. She assured you that he really, really liked you. That made you feel warm and fuzzy inside. You really liked him too.

* * *

 

"Hey Guzma?" You said. He grunted in response. You were lying on his bed and reading the newest issue of Pokemon Adventures manga, while Guzma was sitting on his throne, surfing on his laptop. You often spent the evenings like this- sitting in comfortable silence yet enjoying each other's company. "You know, we haven't gone all the way yet. I've been waiting, and I really want to..." Guzma nearly dropped his laptop. He whipped his head towards you.

"Go all the way?" He coughed. You nodded and sat up, letting a top strap fall off your shoulder. You stared right at him and saw the way his pupils were already dilating. Good, you got his attention.

"Yeah. I mean, don't you want to?" You got off the bed and sat in his lap. You took the computer from his hands and placed it on the ground.  "I know we've been interrupted a lot but... we never thought to lock the door, did we?" 

Guzma slapped his forehead. "Oh fuck. You're right, we never did. How stupid could we get?!" You giggled and kissed his cheek.

"So, do you want to? Do you want to have sex with me, Guzma?" He looked you straight in the eye, then pulled you in for a passionate kiss.

"Fuck yeah I do." He whispered into your mouth. You felt his hand snake down to the bottom of your skirt, but you grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Not yet. Let's lock the door first." You got off his lap and walked to the door, locking the door tightly, then returned to your place in his lap. "There. Now we're ready." You crashed your lips into his and he quickly reciprocated. You threaded your fingers through his hair, marvelling at how soft it was. You groaned when he harshly bit your lower lip. You wouldn't be surprised if it left a bruise. His nails dug into your hips, leaving red crescent marks. As Guzma pulled you closer, you could feel him quickly becoming hard. You gasped when he brushed his clothed erection against your clit. He grinned at your reaction, and did it again.

Lifting up your tight skirt, he pushed your panties aside and stuck two fingers inside you. You moaned and bucked your hips, wanting more contact. He massaged your clit with his thumb, switching between harsh fast circles and teasingly slow touches. "Need...More...!" You groaned. Guzma smirked and added another finger.

You groaned and tugged on his hair. "Gonna cum..." You cried. Just as you were reaching climax, he pulled his fingers out and drew his hand away. Your eyes widened and you sobbed. "W-Why did you do that? I was a good girl- mmph!" Your whines were muffled by him capturing your lips in a kiss. You kissed him back, using one hand to push his shirt up. 

"I did that because I want my cock inside you, not my fingers." He replied once you broke apart from your kiss. Your face flushed at such a bold admission. He wriggled out of his pants and underwear. You stared at his cock in disbelief, pre-cum already beading at the tip. You knew it would be big, but _holy shit_. And were those piercings on the underside of his dick? Somehow, you weren't even that surprised.

Almost tentatively, you wrapped a hand around his dick. You smeared the bud of pre-cum over the tip of his cock. You looked up at his expression and smirked at his reaction. His pupils were so dilated you couldn't see the grey of his irises, and his face was flushed a brilliant pink. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned when you teased a vein on his shaft with your fingernail. You pumped his shaft harder and faster until he seized your wrist to stop you. "I don't want to cum yet, princess." 

He grabbed your hips and lifted you up to position your entrance over his cock. Your eyes met, and you gave a slight nod to signal you were ready. With that, he dropped you down. You both gasped when the head slid in, and you couldn't help but moan when he finally bottomed out inside you. 

"Damn, you're real fuckin' tight." Guzma growled as he thrusted up into you. You yelped at the sudden strength. You bounced on his lap, breathy moans filling the air. Guzma gripped the handles of his throne, and swooped down to start biting and sucking your neck.

When you got tired and slowed down your thrusts, he drew his hand back and spanked you hard on your ass. A loud moan escaped you, and you covered your mouth in embarrassment. His eyes flickered to yours, and his lips curled in a feral grin. "Enjoying this, huh? You lil' slut. My slut. My queen." He bit above your pulse hard enough to draw blood, and you looked down to see him lapping the bruise like a thirsty dog. If you could turn any redder, you would've.

"Mmm… I fucking love it when you ride me like this. So fucking hot." He spanked you again. You couldn't reply, your brain had turned to mush and the only sounds you could make were ragged moans and whimpers. You ran your hands over his broad chest, tracing every line and contour. 

A jolt of electricity ran through your spine when he hit your g-spot. "R-Right there!" You cried. Guzma picked up the pace, slamming into you at a reckless pace. He reached down to rub your clit in tight little circles, whispering dirty words into your ear. With that, you arched your back and came hard, bucking your hips again and again, moaning so loudly the whole house could probably hear. 

"Holy shit." Guzma gasped. From his perspective, you were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen- chest flushed pink, sweating dripping down your smooth, neck dark with a minefield of bruises, hair dishevelled and face glowing in a post orgasm daze. 

After catching your breath, you leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "Don't stop." You whispered. "I want you to cum too, my king." 

Guzma raised a thick eyebrow, then grinned wolfishly, eyes half-lidded and swirling with lust. "As you wish, queen." Suddenly, he picked you up, all while still inside you, carried you to the bed and dropped you on it rather unceremoniously on it. You opened your mouth to say something, but whatever you were going to say was replaced with a yelp followed by a moan as Guzma thrust into you without warning. He started fucking you at a brutal pace, using your body for his pleasure only. His breath was coming out in short little huffs and his eyebrows were furrowed deeply. 

"Deeper...Harder...!" You gasped out, and pulled him closer with your arms and legs. Guzma snarled and went even faster. He started thumbing at your clit, making you squeeze around his dick.

"Is that what you want, my slutty little queen? Want me to fuck you till you can't walk straight?" He growled huskily, tugging at your earlobe with his sharp teeth. You could only nod, giving a choked moan and wrapping your legs and arms around him to pull him closer. He hissed when you scratched your nails down his back. 

"You're on the pill right?" Guzma asked before slamming his lips into yours. You nodded and kissed him back with the same intensity. "Cuz fuck, I'm real close."

"Cum inside me, Guzma." You purred. He looked almost surprised, but covered up with a dark grin. Kissing you one last time, he let out a guttural moan then came inside you, cum leaking out from your pussy and onto your thighs. He gave your clit one last flick, and you came right after him, practically screaming his name.

Once your and Guzma's breathing had slowed, he leaned his forehead against yours. You gazed into his eyes, marvelling the absolute adoration in his expression. It was something almost akin to...love. He smiled and gave you a surprisingly gentle kiss. You reciprocated, cupping his face gently and smiling into the kiss. You gasped when he slowly pulled out, but he swallowed it up with another sweet kiss. 

"Not bad, huh? Told ya that ya boy Guzma's good at sex!" He smirked. 

"Oh yeah, you're a total sex god." You laughed, feeding his ego. Guzma looked immensely pleased with himself.

"Fuck yeah I am!" He flopped down next to you on the bed and wrapped an arm around you. You lay your head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. It was still pretty fast, but eventually slowed, as yours did too. "...You're pretty damn good too, ya know." He admitted after a minute.

You giggled and looked up at him. "Wow, really? Thanks Boss." You gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. Deciding you were too tired to do anything else, you pulled the covers over you and Guzma and curled up to him. Your bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. You lay there with your boyfriend in comfortable silence, until you fell asleep listening to his steady heartbeat.  

* * *

"Congrats, Queenie." Plumeria greeted you at breakfast then next morning.

"Congrats on what?" You asked, confused. Plumeria rolled her eyes and loaded her bowl with Captain Brock cereal. 

"Gettin laid, duh!" Plumeria put sugar on her cereal. 

"W-Wha- how'd you know?!" You blurted out, face turning red.

Plumeria turned to you with a 'fucking seriously?' expression on her face. "Dude. You were so goddamn loud last night. One of the grunts passed out earplugs." She deadpanned. Your face grew hotter.

"WHAT?!" You yelped. Plum just laughed and shook her head.

"Just keep it down next time, 'k? Thanks Queenie." Plum patted you on the shoulder and sat down at her regular seat at the table. You simply stared after her with an absolutely bewildered and embarrassed expression on your face, cereal bowl in your hand forgotten.

When you told Guzma what happened, he just chuckled and said that you should be louder next time. You did as he asked. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!!! Ready to end the fucking hell that 2016? I sure as fuck am  
> I listened to "Thrift Shop (Bart & Baker Electro Swing Remix)" by Postmodern Jukebox over 90 times while writing this and chapter 2  
> Peace Out Perverts

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Dude I had this weird ass fuckin dream where someone drew fanart of this and??? I was so happy?? BUT that's never going to happen tho so I guess I'll do it myself bc I'm a selfish fuck lmao  
> 2) If you want Guzma's "I WIN! MY WIN!" to be even better, imagine it in Arin Hanson's voice  
> 3) This fic was supposed to be dark n deep originally but I just had this vision of Moon getting up to shenanigans with the Skullings... Specifically freaking out over getting chased by a Salandit who wants to lick her (bc to be honest I would hate getting sprayed with pheromones PLUS if Guzma was around when she was licked that would be a bad time) Honestly Team Skull is goofy and fun so some chapters will be serious and filled with story and others will be fun filler chapters about Moon getting used to Team Skull  
> 4) Team Skull Queen!Moon design here -> http://usagichanp.tumblr.com/post/154922796810/team-skull-queenmoon-from-my-fanfic-read-it-here  
> 5) I mentioned this before, but if the people want it, the rating will be boosted up later due to sex scenes. I really want them to have some sexy times, and I hope the readers do too.  
> Kudos/Comments/Bookmarks appreciated!  
> Hit me up on tumblr at usagichanp


End file.
